


The Changing Room

by squidgie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during the second season episode "Duane Barry."Mulder and Krychek have reported to a hostage situation, and Mulder has begun dealing with Duane Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the 1990s. Archiving for posterity, knowing embarrassment will come. ::sigh:: Original notes:
> 
> \--
> 
> This is my *FIRST* story in years, so I really would appreciate feedback. You can reach me at walterh@squidge.org. Thanks!
> 
> This story contains a Male/Male graphic sexual encounter. If this is not your cup of tea, or if you are under the age of 18 years, please do not read this. Go and find something not so dirty.
> 
> All characters are owned by Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No harm is meant by this. This is purely fan-fiction. All comments are welcomed. You can reach the author at walterh@squidge.org. All flames will be properly extinguished with large doses of /dev/null.
> 
> Tons of thanks to all of the FanFic writers out there, but especially to Marita, without whom, there would be no story. She edited, suggested, and encouraged above and beyond the call of duty. Thanks, hon!

"That's it... I'm going in," Agent Mulder said to himself. He felt there was something real, something genuine about Duane Barry and his experiences, and he had to know first hand. The sudden loss of power and the unexplained bright light had provided him with his way in. Barry's fear of being abducted had caused him to fire his weapon, and one hostage was now down. Barry had agreed to allow two medics in to attend the fallen man, and Mulder had talked his way into posing as one. It was the only way he could get in.

Mulder went about rationalizing his decision to the team, citing his insight into the criminal mind, his rapport with Duane, and everything else he could throw at them. Agent Kazdin's dark eyes hid none of her skepticism towards Mulder's plan. "Don't give in to his psychosis," she kept reminding him. "Duane Barry is a sick, sick man."

"I have to know this for myself," Mulder shot back, and started walking, not wanting to further be subject to the scorn from her eyes. He had already secured a paramedic uniform for himself, or at least almost. The black haired, blue eyed medic was just about his size, and was currently in the building's small restroom changing out of it and into civvies. *knock* *knock* "You doing okay in there?" Mulder asked as he rapped on the door. 

"Yeah," came the voice behind the door, and the door flung open. A hand indignantly thrust the uniform at Mulder. As he reached for the clothes, he noticed the arm, and then the torso and body to which it was connected. Light, soft hair covered the forearm, which led to a very nicely shaped bicep. Following with his eyes, he reached the thick mat of hair on the medic's chest. It seemed to be almost groomed, it was so perfect. Two nipples jutted out like erasers, making Mulder's mouth go dry, but it was the narrow trail of hair that led to the top button of the medic's jeans that almost did him in. It was pointing, almost inviting Mulder, to the wonderful package hidden underneath. 

Mulder tried to regain his composure quickly, but it didn't work. The sky blue eyes caught his, and one of the medic's eyebrows shot up. Mulder grabbed the uniform from the outstretched hand, and tried to make light of the situation. "Looks like it's cold in there," he tried, which only made the eyebrow shoot up even more. The medic grabbed his sweater, threw another annoyed and knowing look at Mulder, and hurriedly pushed past Mulder out of the bathroom.

The agent shut his eyes, trying to block out the fact that he'd just made a total ass of himself. "Oh well...," he thought, "I'll make sure someone else gets his uniform back to him, so I don't go through *that* again." Opening his eyes, he looked around the small room, trying tofigure out what to do with his clothes once he got them off. He found a hook just inches above his head, set the uniform down, and started tugging at his clothes.

Alex Krychek had returned to the command center, indignant, with refreshments for the group. At some point when his back was turned, he'd been elected "coffee boy" and dispatched to fill the orders of other agents. "Years of training, my ass..." he seethed, and whipped around to go make a phone call. An obstacle caught his eye, but he was too late to avoid Agent Kazden and the remains of her cappucino. Before he knew it, he had luke-warm coffee streaming down his side. "Thanks," he mumbled, sarcastically. 

"I've outfitted one of you guys already. I don't have clothes for two, you know," she said. This provoked a curious look from Alex. "While you were out," she explained, "Agent Mulder got it in his thick skull that he's going in there. I tried to talk him out of it, but he would have none of it. You're his partner, you try."

Alex dropped the tissues he was using to dry himself off, and looked around. "Where is he?" he asked, continuing to scan the room. "Probably changing. I just saw the medic who donated his clothes walking away from there," she said, pointing to a back hall, "just a minute ago."

"Thanks" said Alex, and headed off.

As he headed for the hallway, his mind wandered to the image of his partner in a paramedic uniform. It didn't help that he had gotten his partner out of the pool, wearing the skimpiest of bathing suits, just prior to coming to the scene. Alex had had a thing for uniforms since his first boyfriend dressed as a cop for Halloween one year. He felt a familiar ache and sighed quietly to himself. But, he had a job to do, and concentrated on putting the image out of his head. When he arrived at the door, his curiousity overcame his willpower. Instead of knocking, he reached for the knob. He smiled when he cautiously turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and quietly opened the door.

"OW!" 

"What? What happened?" Alex questioned.

"Thanks for knocking me in the head, Krycek," said Mulder as he pulled on a white undershirt. "What do you want to do next, break my arm?"

"Well," Krycek started, as he took a long look at Mulder, who now had his back to him, "I might consider it, if I can't talk you out of this."

"No deal, Krycek, I'm going, and you can't make me change my mind." He pulled on the EMT shirt, and unzipped the loose fitting pants to tuck it in. "That man is credible, and I need to get to him."

Krycek pushed himself into the small room, closing the door behind him. "I don't think it's such a good idea. The man's a fruit cake, Mulder!". 

"I'll be the judge of that. Now let me out."

"No. I'm sorry, I can't do that. I don't think you should go. You need to think about this."

"Dammit Alex!" Mulder shouted, getting right into his partner's face. He sighed in frustration when Alex refused to give ground. "I have to do this," he added quietly, hoping his hushed tone would get him out of there. He looked into the deep pools of green that were his partner's eyes. "I *need* to do this" he added, turning away. "So what's it going to be?"

"Well, if you were a policeman," he said, pointing to Mulder's uniform, "I could steal your night stick and make you stay here. But you're not going to listen to me...and I don't have a night stick to bully you around with, now do I?"

"Tell you what... Next hostage situation I dress up as a cop, I promise... Deal?"

Alex's mind wandered back to his past, and before he could stop himself, he gave a little laugh and breathed,"I wish." As soon as he realized what he'd said, his face turned ashen, and his eyes darkened against his skin. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I didn't mean to say that." 

"That's ... uh ... that's okay," Mulder replied, his tone halfway between caution and excitement. "You like that kind of thing, Krycek?"

Flushed now, Krychek responded, "Just drop it Mulder. It's not your scene, so just drop it. I'm sorry I said it."

"How do you know it's not my scene? How do you know what makes my toes curl and what doesn't?" Throwing caution to the wind, he added "...and how do you know I'm not hiding a night stick under this uniform?" He leisurely dropped his arms to his sides, one hand tugging at the loose fabric of his pants, showing a growing lump to the left of his zipper.

Alex had broken out in a cold sweat. Mulder lightly stroked himself, never taking his eyes off Krycek. As his fondling became more pronounced, so did the outline of his hard cock beneath the drab blue pants. Krycek swallowed hard, as Mulder's face drew closer and closer, his green eyes burning as hot as the skin that was now rubbing arm to arm with Krycek. Mulder's steaming breath was now on Alex's neck, adding to his own extreme heat. "All you gotta do is ask..." sighed Mulder, as he nuzzled against his neck, planting light kisses just below his partner's ear.

"Oh, Mulder," was what he tried to say, but it became muffled, as Alex turned his head and drove his tongue deep into his partner's mouth. It felt like velvet. Alex's hands were suddenly all over Mulder, exploring the body before him, hungry for it. He wanted him; all of him. His hands raced over Mulder's back, then to his chest, where his shirt was taken off in a flurry of buttons and fabric. His fingers found the pink nipples, waiting for his mouth to devour. As his mouth worked, his hands went to the loose fabric of his new lover's pants. As he kissed his way down Mulder's taut belly, his hands found what they were looking for. 

"Suck it, Alex", Mulder hissed. Not one to be disobedient, he fished out Mulder's rigid cock, taking it into one hand and his balls into the other. A flick of the tongue found his balls to be like silk, and he took one, then the other, into his mouth, rolling them around gingerly. Mulder was groaning loudly. Alex shot a hand up to Mulder's mouth, to quiet him down, but instead a finger was plunged into Mulder's throat, showing him what Mulder so desperately wanted. He withdrew his finger from Mulder's mouth, and again found the small mat of fur on his partner's chest, seeking out the two small prizes it held. 

Alex softly let the balls slip from his mouth, and wound his other palm around the rigid flesh that dangled in front of him hypnotically. He opened his lips to accommodate the large member, while Mulder guided it into the warm mouth by holding Alex's head. Mulder thrust his hips forward, causing Krycek to gag slightly. After all, it had been some time, and Mulder was larger than any other he had gone down on. But within seconds, his throat opened up just like old times, and Mulder was able to push his way deep into Alex's mouth. Alex rested his head against the door, and let Mulder do all of the work, taking from his throat as he wanted to. By this time, his own cock was hard and uncomfortable in his suit pants. Alex fished it out, and began pumping it furiously, stroke to for stroke with Mulder.

Mulder threw his head back, and Alex felt his partner's balls drawing up into their sack. He knew Mulder was close. With his free hand, he began stroking Mulder's testicles slowly, rolling them around between his fingers. This proved all that his partner could take. As Mulder let out a throaty moan, Alex felt spurt after spurt of warm, salty fluid fill his mouth. "Damn! He must not have gotten off in weeks!" Alex thought to himself, as the fluid dripped from the corners of his mouth. He continued to suck, swallowing as much of it as he could take, all the while furiously working his own aching cock. Mulder pulled back, withdrawing his now spent cock slowly from Alex's mouth. Alex felt two strong hands under his armpits, pulling him up from his kneeling position, and found himself face to face with Mulder. His partner lunged hungrily for Alex's mouth, wanting to taste himself on his tongue. 

Alex moaned, and as Mulder grabbed his nipples through his shirt, and twisted them almost painfully, Alex came explosively all over Mulder's limp cock and stomach. They stood motionless for a long while, neither wanting to spoil the moment. Finally, with a deep penetrating kiss, they separated, finding their own reflections in the room's mirror.

"You know, I could get to like this, Krycek" Mulder said, as he searched for some towels to clean himself up. "And I could *definately* get used to it," which he followed with a quick peck on the lips.

Krycek got a coy look on his face, and said, "I could too. But one thing."

"Yeah, Alex?"

Krycek smiled, "Just remember to wash that uniform before giving it back to its owner." 

Mulder smiled, and started towards his partner. *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Agent Mulder? We're ready to fit you with your vest and mic now," the voice announced, from behind the bathroom door.

Remembering where he was, and his original mission, Mulder replied quickly, saying he'd be out soon, then waited for the footsteps outside of the door to quietly fade out with the distance. Krycek's face turned down, momentarily forgetting the passion they had shared and returning to the hostage situation at hand. "I'll be fine," urged Mulder, and put the palm of his hand gently on his partner's chest. Alex's eyes rose to meet Mulder's, and he smiled back. Yes, he knew Mulder could handle himself. 

"I know... Just be careful."

"Well, if you promise me another performance like the one we just had, I swear I will be." He shot a smile to his partner, and left the small room, ready for the task at hand.

finis


End file.
